Say my name
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: Por quanto tempo pode uma pessoa suportar o esquecimento? Depois de anos de espera, Ginny ainda conserva a esperança de ouvir seu nome, ao menos uma última vez.
1. Diga meu nome

_**Say my name – **Diga meu nome_

"Bom dia"

Ela apenas acenou, sem dar-se ao trabalho de responder ao cumprimento. Um lenço negro cobria as longas madeixas avermelhadas, enquanto uma névoa envolvia os olhos claros. Há anos estava ali, ocultando da realidade a cor suave daquele olhar.

Caminhou calmamente pelo corredor que conhecia tão bem, deixando os pés levarem-na sozinhos. Ao seu lado, a enfermeira que a havia cumprimentado andava com os olhos perdidos em algum ponto do longo corredor.

Parou em frente a uma porta, de número 75, e indicou que a visitante ali entrasse.

"Obrigada" Agradeceu, mesmo que ambas soubessem que aquela porta já era demasiado conhecida. A enfermeira apenas lhe sorriu, e continuou o caminho até parar a uma outra porta, um pouco mais à frente.

_Diga meu nome_

_Para eu saber que você voltou e está aqui novamente_

_Por um tempo_

_Oh deixe-nos dividir_

_As lembranças que somente nós podemos dividir_

_Juntos_

Adentrou silenciosamente o quarto, depositando o simples ramalhete de lírios sobre uma mesinha. Na cômoda, um vaso abrigava outros lírios já murchos, presente de visitas de outros dias.

Aproximou-se da cama e tocou delicadamente a mão do paciente, notando o quão gélida estava, e acariciou os cabelos negros que lhe caíam sobre a testa, correndo os dedos pela cicatriz.

"Bom dia" Ele disse, um sorriso inocente nos lábios. Ginny também sorriu, e tocou-lhe a bochecha corada.

"Trouxe mais flores" Ela apontou para a mesinha, na qual alguns lírios brancos estavam depositados, envoltos em uma folha de papel cinzento e áspero. Harry sorriu.

"Mamãe gostava deles"

_Conte-me_

_Sobre os dias antes de eu nascer_

_Como nós éramos quando crianças_

Ginny desembrulhou as flores e as colocou no vaso, depois de enche-lo de água mais uma vez.

"Gostava muito.." Harry continuou, o olhar perdido na parede do cômodo.

Ela apenas sorriu, guardando para si as lágrimas que sabia estarem se formando atrás de seus olhos. Já não podia suportar as visitas diárias que fazia a Harry, sabendo que ele sequer a reconhecia. As únicas lembranças que ele possuía eram de uma infância que talvez nem havia existido.

"Sabe, uma vez ela me levou para andar de bicicleta no parque, eu devia ter uns oito anos" Ginny abaixou a cabeça, enquanto sentia gotas quentes escorrerem em duas linhas por suas bochechas. Aquela lembrança nunca havia existido. Harry sequer sabia que seus pais haviam sido mortos quando ele era apenas um bebê de um ano. Sequer sabia que havia freqüentado uma escola de Magia desde os onze. Sequer sabia que graças ao assassino de seus pais, estava fadado a viver ali naquele leito de hospital, recitando acontecimentos fictícios, recebendo visitas daquela jovem mulher, de quem não sabia o nome.

"Você se parece com ela" Ela levantou os olhos, expondo a ele sua maquiagem ligeiramente borrada pelas lágrimas. Um sorriso fino tomou conta dos lábios dela.

"Então me conte..como ela era"

_Você toca minha mão_

_E essas cores se tornam vivas_

_No seu coração e na sua mente_

_Eu ultrapasso as barreiras do tempo_

_Deixando o hoje para trás_

_Para estar com você novamente_

"Ela tinha cabelos como os seus. Longos e ruivos, assim" Ginny aproximou-se e se sentou em uma cadeira próxima a cama. Harry esticou um dos braços e tocou-a, tirando o lenço negro que cobria suas madeixas. Uma cascata cacheada e vermelha caiu por seus ombros, enquanto ele a desenhava com a ponta dos dedos.

"Mas os olhos...os dela eram verdes como os meus" Ela sorriu, Harry tocando-a gentilmente na ponta do nariz.

"Os meus são diferentes, são cor-de-mel, certo?" Harry capturou a pequena mão de Ginny na sua.

"Eles me parecem verdes daqui"

_Nós aspiramos o ar_

_Você se lembra como costumava tocar minha mão?_

_Você não está ciente_

_Suas mãos se mantêm imóveis_

_Você simplesmente não sabe que estou aqui_

"Continue" Ela deixou que mais lágrimas escorressem por suas bochechas, e Harry tocou-as com o polegar. Ele jamais imaginaria que ela chorava por sua causa, por todos os anos de lembranças que havia perdido. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que ele acordara, e a chamara de Lily. Com o tempo, acostumou-se à idéia de que Harry a havia perdido, mas ainda guardava no coração a esperança de um dia ouvi-lo dizer seu nome mais uma vez, nem que fosse por uma última vez. Agora, cinco anos de espera depois, já não tinha tanta certeza de que conseguiria suportar mais.

_Dói muito_

_E agora eu peço que você se liberte logo_

_E vá para o lugar ao qual pertence_

"Eu gostava de ouvi-la cantar" Ginny limpou delicadamente as próprias lágrimas, e observou o semblante sonhador de Harry.

"Havia uma canção em especial...não me lembro qual...ela a cantava tão bem.." Ele sorriu, e Ginny deitou a cabeça sobre seu estômago. Algo que não podia decifrar muito bem começou a se formar em seus lábios, e em seguida ela viu-se murmurando uma canção.

"Essa.. era essa a canção"

Um soluço acometeu a jovem, seguido de mais lágrimas. Aquela canção nunca havia sido cantada por Lily. Ginny a cantava todos os dias enquanto Harry ainda jazia inconsciente, para que quando ele despertasse, ao menos lembrasse de sua voz.

_Você toca minha mão_

_E essas cores se tornam vivas_

_No seu coração e na sua mente_

_Eu ultrapasso as barreiras do tempo_

_Deixando o hoje para trás_

_Para estar com você novamente_

"Ah..Harry.." Ele deixou que suas mãos se perdessem em meio aos cachos avermelhados, e tentou consolar a jovem mulher que ia visitá-lo todos os dias desde que estava preso àquele cômodo. Ela nunca havia se apresentado.

Ginny se ergueu e segurou firmemente as duas mãos de Harry nas suas.

"Quando meus pais virão me ver?" Ela sentiu a inocência presente naqueles olhos, e tocou-o gentilmente no topo da cabeça.

"Assim que sair daqui, Harry, prometo que irei levá-lo para visitar seus pais" Em seu interior sabia que o momento jamais aconteceria. A direção do hospital já a havia advertido sobre a vida do jovem. Ele passaria o resto de seus dias ali, contrariando todos os seus sonhos de estudante.

_Por favor, diga meu nome_

_Lembre-se de quem sou eu_

_Você me encontrará no mundo de ontem_

_Você flutua para longe novamente_

_Muito longe de onde eu estou_

_Quando me pergunta quem sou eu_

Ginny vislumbrou rapidamente o relógio em seu pulso, e percebeu que já era hora de ir. O pôr-do-sol já podia ser visto da janela do cômodo. Como fazia todos os dias, levantou-se e depositou um rápido e carinhoso beijo sobre os lábios do rapaz. Apanhou o lenço que havia pendurado na cadeira, e o amarrou novamente sobre os cabelos ruivos.

"Já é hora de ir?" Ele perguntou, buscando a mão dela com a sua.

"Sim.. Mas sabe que amanhã estarei aqui mais uma vez. E pedirei que o coloquem na cadeira de rodas" Harry deixou que um largo sorriso tomasse conta de seu rosto. Ela o levava para dar uma volta no jardim esporadicamente, e o fazia tomar um pouco de sol.

"Está bem.. Até amanhã" Ele acenou de leve a mão, enquanto Ginny já apanhava a bolsa e se dirigia até a porta.

_Diga meu nome_

_E essas cores se tornam vivas_

_No seu coração e na sua mente_

_Eu ultrapasso as barreiras do tempo_

_Deixando o hoje para trás_

_Para estar com você novamente_

"Até amanhã.. _Eu o amo tanto, Harry.._" Ginny completou em pensamento, incapaz de dizê-lo em voz alta. Saiu do cômodo e fechou a porta atrás de si, encostando-se à mesma em seguida. Mais lágrimas faziam o tão conhecido caminho de tantas outras, morrendo na ponta do queixo da jovem. Limpou-as, e percorreu o longo e vazio corredor, o som de seus sapatos de salto ecoando pelo ar.

"Ginny.. Eu a amo tanto.." Harry murmurou para si, encostando a ponta dos dedos nos lábios, sentindo ainda a doçura dos dela.

_Diga meu nome.._

?-!-?-!-?-!-?

A música se chama **Say my name** e é de uma banda chamada **Within Temptation.**

Altamente recomendada

(obviamente está traduzida..)

Se não ficou claro, o Harry apenas finge que não se lembra dela. Ele faz isso para que não fique doloroso demais saber que nunca poderá sair dali e se casar com ela.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado!

Kisu!


	2. Flor

**Atendendo a pedidos…aqui está a continuação de Say my name – Diga meu nome!**

**Mas é só uma continuação opcional, pois a fanfic já possuía sentido completo sem ela.  
Por sinal..CONTÉM UM LEVE SPOILER DO THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! (mas nada que atrapalhe )**

**Boa leitura a todos!**

**_Say my name again _**_– Diga meu nome novamente_

**_Winter Light_**_ – Luz de Inverno_

Um doce aroma de flores entrou pelas narinas de Harry assim que ele adentrou a modesta casa, apoiando-se sobre a bengala que tinha em uma das mãos. Ginny, segurando firmemente em seu outro braço, amparava a si mesma para que não fosse de encontro ao chão.

Soltou-se dele, e fechou a porta atrás de ambos, bloqueando a entrada de uma brisa gelada e cortante que marcava o início de uma nova estação.

_Corações chamam_

_Corações caem..._

_Embebidos pela chuva_

Harry puxou uma cadeira, diferente de todas as outras que se dispunham singulares ao redor da mesa, e sentou-se. Em sua frente, a jovem mulher tirava o casaco e o pendurava em um gancho, próximo a porta. Os cachos avermelhados caíam-lhe graciosamente pelos ombros, enquanto ela, desajeitada, alcançava a porta do pequeno armário na ponta dos pés. Não era sequer capaz de calcular quanto tempo havia se passado desde que não colocava os pés ali, onde sempre se sentira tão confortável e amado. Sugou o ar para dentro dos pulmões longamente, enquanto captava o aroma de flores que impregnava o local.

"Aqui... beba enquanto está quente" Nem havia percebido a frágil figura aproximar-se de si, com uma caneca fumegante entre os dedos pálidos. Harry apenas fitou-a demoradamente, até que ela desviou de seus olhos e em seus lábios formou-se um sorriso encabulado. Ele apenas apanhou o objeto de suas mãos.

"Obrigado" Ele disse, antes de levar a caneca aos lábios. As bochechas de Ginny ganharam um tom róseo, e num toque de sua varinha, o fogão se apagou.

Harry já havia fixado os olhos em um ponto distante, além da pequena janela encardida, quando a jovem voltou a se aproximar.

Ele indicou com a cabeça o ponto que estivera observando. Uma árvore erguia-se do chão, enquanto suas folhas secas cobriam o gramado já não tão verde de inverno.

_Quem sabe...?_

_A vida se desenrola_

_Faceira e tão vaidosa_

Os olhos de Ginny encontraram o mesmo ponto, e seu coração falhou uma batida. Aquela árvore havia sido plantada por ambos, anos antes, para que seu amor florescesse. E ali estava ela, frágil, sem uma folha sequer, corroída pela estação fria.

Contendo uma lágrima que queria formar-se atrás de seus olhos, ela apanhou a mão de Harry e o ajudou a erguer-se.

"Vamos..." Os olhos verdes de Harry encontraram os amendoados de Ginny, e ela sorriu enigmaticamente. Ele sabia, no entanto, que ela havia se lembrado do amor incondicional que a árvore emanava, mesmo em seu atual estado. Aceitando a pequena mão, seguiu-a em direção à porta de madeira.

Ginny abriu-a e puxou Harry delicadamente, fazendo com que ambos tocassem os sapatos na grama surrada. Ele enlaçou o braço no dela, surpreendendo-a a princípio. Um sorriso bobo brotou em seus lábios, quando se lembrou de que Harry nascera para ser um eterno cavalheiro.

Ele não deixou escapar o leve rubor nas faces da jovem mulher, e também percebeu quando ela sorriu sem jeito e mirou o chão, encabulada com algum de seus pensamentos. Harry sentiu os próprios lábios contraírem-se em um sorriso, e repousou a outra mão sobre a pequenina de Ginny, fazendo-lhe pequenos círculos com o polegar, carinhosamente.

A pele de pêssego sob seus dedos arrepiou-se, acostumando-se em seguida com o calor humano jamais esquecido.

_Imagina, sob a luz de inverno_

_O travesso e o sensato_

_Leva a testemunha à salvação_

_E a vida se inicia mais uma vez..._

Uma repentina angústia tomou conta do peito de Ginny, fazendo-a levar a própria mão à boca, para conter um suspiro de dor. Já haviam chegado ao seu destino, e Harry esperou que ela se sentasse na grama para que fizesse o mesmo.

Ele apoiou as costas na madeira ressecada da árvore, e fitou a jovem. Seus olhos amendoados estavam fixos em um ponto inexistente, e as sobrancelhas ruivas apertavam-se, como se ela segurasse o choro. Num gesto impensado, ele colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro frágil e ossudo de Ginny, mas o que conseguiu foi que o soluço que ela estivera segurando ecoasse no ar úmido da tarde.

Grossas lágrimas escorreram-lhe pelas maçãs do rosto, coradas pela temperatura fria, sem que a jovem tentasse limpá-las. Seus olhos estavam agora fixos em Harry, como se quisessem desenhá-lo no ar, imortalizando a dor que lhe arrebatava o peito.

"Não... Não chore! Desculpe, por qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito e a machucado...e.." Ele foi interrompido pelo som de mais soluços desamparados. Ginny havia tentado lacrá-los mordendo os próprios lábios, em vão.

"Harry..." Ela começou, jogando para trás uma mecha ruiva e umedecendo-a com a mão salpicada de lágrimas. "Não é algo que você fez... não é..."

Ginny parou por um instante, a visão embaçada e o coração acelerado. Não faria qualquer sentido para Harry o que quer que ela lhe dissesse dali para frente. Então por que podia ver tanta ternura, e até medo, em seus olhos verdes? Ele nunca seria capaz de compreender.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça para que ela continuasse, fazendo com que alguns fios negros obstruíssem sua visão.

"Você é quem me machuca, Harry!" Tomado pela surpresa que as palavras de Ginny o fizeram sentir, ele passou os braços pelos ombros da jovem e a trouxe junto a si, deixando-a enterrar o rosto em seu peito.

_Agora, o céu está limpo e ao seu redor_

_Aah... Aah..._

_A sombra do amor irá lhe perseguir_

_Noite adentro_

"Eu entendi... no começo, quando você quis me proteger... Mas quanto mais isso se repetia, mais eu queria estar perto de você para ajudar ou até mesmo consolar suas angústias e preocupações, Harry. E quando você perdeu a memória e eu não estava lá, havia ainda toda a culpa por não ter te desobedecido! Eu poderia... poderia ter perdido a memória no seu lugar, Harry... porque eu sei que me apaixonaria por você novamente, e quantas vezes mais fossem necessárias!" A fala fora interrompida por uma sucessão de soluços, e Harry pôde sentir os pálidos dedos de Ginny fecharem-se sobre seu suéter, prendendo a frágil jovem ao seu corpo.

Ele continuou segurando-a contra si com firmeza, e tocou o topo da cabeça ruiva com o queixo. Os fios estavam molhados com o que Harry descobriu segundos depois serem suas lágrimas, ao tocar a própria bochecha sob os óculos e sentir rastros ainda quentes e úmidos descendo por seu rosto. Todo o sofrimento que ele impunha a si mesmo por anos não era nada... _NADA!_ Comparado ao que sentia agora, ao ter Ginny tão vulnerável nos braços, sentindo suas lágrimas e sua dor por culpa de uma mentira que ele acreditara ser necessária a ambos. A autopunição que ele vinha impondo por tantas mortes e desastres pelas quais Harry acreditava ser responsável vinha atingindo Ginny de todas as formas. E ele, que tanto a amava, não havia sido capaz de protegê-la do tormento de ser esquecida.

Fechando os olhos, Harry sentiu mais lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto e encostou os lábios nos cabelos úmidos de Ginny.

Ela sentiu o gesto e o abraçou mais firmemente, para que pudesse continuar.

"Você não me protegeu, Harry, do maior mal que poderia ter me atingido. A sua ausência me fez preferir, muitas vezes, estar sob a Maldição Cruciatus." Ginny, então, ergueu o rosto e o fitou intensamente com seus olhos vermelhos e inchados, ainda chorando.

Ao perceber que Harry também chorava, porém, não desviou o olhar do dele, e levou um dos polegares até a bochecha do jovem, limpando uma lágrima. Ele fez o mesmo, e empurrou uma mecha ruiva para trás da orelha de Ginny. O contato visual não havia, ainda, sido quebrado.

_Estrela, brilhando no crepúsculo_

_Diga-me a verdade.._

_Espero seus suspiros para que possa segui-los_

_Até que me ame também.._

"Me perdoe... por querer te proteger, e mesmo assim machucá-la tanto. Não, espere." Ele posicionou os dedos sobre os lábios dela antes da interrupção. Ela apenas sorriu, permitindo que Harry continuasse. "Me perdoe, também... por amá-la demais e subestimar sua força. Acontece... _Ginny..._" Ele sorriu, enquanto os olhos dela se arregalavam em surpresa e terror. "...que eu não suportaria te perder"

Ginny se soltou, erguendo-se da posição em que se encontrava, como se um choque passasse por seu corpo. Havia mágoa, acima de tudo, em seus olhos ainda vermelhos. Ela piscou longamente, e um sorriso triste tomou conta dos lábios trêmulos.

"Não... Não finja que..." Ela começou, mas Harry já havia avançado sobre si, calando-a com as próprias palavras.

"Então não finja, Ginny." Um tremor tomou conta do corpo da jovem mulher ao ouvir o nome pronunciado por aquela voz que ansiara tanto tempo escutar. "Não finja que sou só uma lembrança. Eu fui egoísta, imaginando que seria melhor para você que eu desaparecesse no passado, mas..."

Harry foi interrompido por um soluço, e depois outros, até perceber que Ginny havia levado a mão à boca para controlar o choro, mágoa e dor ainda presentes em seus olhos. Ela ergueu-se na grama, sob o olhar observador de Harry, e parou, em pé.

"Você se lembrava... todo esse tempo..."

_Aah... Aah..._

Ele não teve forças sequer para assentir, e apenas abaixou a cabeça, fitando a grama. O peso do olhar de Ginny sobre si fazia arder à culpa, como se um líquido fumegante e amargo descesse por sua garganta.

No instante seguinte, ele sentiu a jovem sobre si, chacoalhando-o de leve pela gola do suéter, presa entre seus dedos brancos. Os rostos estavam próximos, e Harry podia sentir o desespero de Ginny emanar de sua pele. E, por fim, ela parou de mover-se, mantendo-se de cabeça baixa, as lágrimas já não mais amparadas salpicando a grama.

"Por que...?" Quando ele deixou que seus olhos encontrassem os dela, quis ter para si todo o sofrimento que deles emanava. Ela estava ali, fraca, beirando à loucura, apenas por ter dado tudo de si a um mentiroso. Harry esticou o braço para alcançá-la, mas o movimento foi em vão.

"Não me toque... por favor... não me atormente mais." Ginny encolheu-se no chão, abraçando o próprio corpo para se proteger. Ele voltou a encostar-se à árvore, e observou-a. Ainda não imaginava como havia sido capaz de magoar alguém tão pura e frágil, quando tudo o que ele um dia desejou foi sua proteção. Ainda podia lembrar daquela tarde, semanas antes, quando a enfermeira adentrou o quarto de hospital durante uma visita diária de Ginny e comunicou que ele receberia alta assim que seus movimentos voltassem. Sem pestanejar, a jovem oferecera sua casa para acolhê-lo, mesmo se isso a fadasse a viver para sempre com o fantasma de um amor impossível. Ela não havia sido egoísta daquela forma desumana e cruel. A cada dia, Ginny mostrava o amor incondicional que sentia por Harry. E ele, cego em seu egoísmo, levava-a as lágrimas.

_Agora, o céu está limpo e ao seu redor_

_Aah... Aah..._

_A sombra do amor irá lhe perseguir_

_Noite adentro_

Com turbilhões de pensamentos invadindo-lhe a mente, Ginny não percebeu que alguns trovões soaram no céu nublado, anunciando a chegada de uma chuva. No entanto, quando sentiu as gotas geladas salpicarem sua pele, percebeu que o céu _também _chorava.

Harry percebeu o movimento, e ergueu os olhos até encontrar a figura da jovem mulher diante de si, deixando-se banhar pela chuva. A água misturava-se às lágrimas de ambos, sem que eles se incomodassem com o toque frio da estação. O desconforto físico era ignorado.

"Não me perdoe..." Ele sussurrou, mas não baixo o bastante para que ela não escutasse. Ginny fitou-o em surpresa, e encontrou o sorriso triste exibido em seus lábios.

"Já é tarde, Harry..." Os olhos cor-de-mel exibiam um brilho diferente do magoado que o rapaz fitava há poucos instantes. Um sorriso tímido brincava nos lábios rubros e úmidos pela chuva, enquanto um certo divertimento aparecia em seu semblante. Ele não parecia compreender o que Ginny acabara de dizer.

Ela piscou, antes de continuar, colocando para trás uma mecha ruiva e molhada.

"Harry... percebe que...que mesmo assim, não importa?"

"Como não..." Começou, mas foi interrompido pelo toque gélido dos dedos da jovem sobre seus lábios. Sua pele acetinada estava salpicada pela chuva, e pelas lágrimas já esquecidas.

"A mágoa... e toda a vontade que eu tenho de mandá-lo desaparecer... é apenas... apenas infinitamente _menor_ do que a felicidade que sinto por não ter sido esquecida" Ela terminou, a palma da mão pousada carinhosamente sobre a bochecha de Harry, enquanto ele mantinha um sorriso compreensivo.

"Ginny... eu... não sei como pude fazer tanto mal a você e a mim, pensando que seria o melhor."

_Estrela, brilhando no crepúsculo_

_Diga-me a verdade.._

_Espero seus suspiros para que possa segui-los_

_Até que me ame também.._

"Você quis que eu esquecesse a Guerra, e todos os meus vínculos com a mesma, para me recuperar da morte de minha família em paz" Completou Ginny, sentando-se ao lado de Harry sob a árvore.

"Como você...?" Ele virou-se lentamente para ela, encontrando o brilho de dois olhos cor-de-mel.

"É algo que apenas você, e mais ninguém, iria desejar."

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e aproximou-se dela até que suas testas se tocassem.

"Se você não estivesse aqui, Harry... não faria qualquer sentido me recuperar..." Algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, e ele rapidamente as removeu com o polegar, tocando as bochechas coradas delicadamente. Ela fez o mesmo, deixando uma das mãos repousar sobre a nuca dele, entre os fios negros de seu cabelo. E fechando os olhos, Ginny se inclinou para frente, fazendo seus lábios roçarem. Agora, tendo certeza de que Harry sabia quem ela era, e amando-a incondicionalmente.

_Ah... Ah... Ah..._

Em um galho alto, abria-se tímida uma flor. O brilho róseo voltava a iluminar o gélido inverno.

FIM 

_(será mesmo?)_

**Música da fic: Winter Light – Linda Ronstadt (musiquinha que toca no fim de O Jardim Secreto, linda, vale a pena!)**

**Olá!**

**Bem, acabei de receber a fic betada - (primeira vez que envio uma coisa que escrevo pra alguém corrigir..hehe) pelo msn, de uma amiga recente, mas já mto querida! Agradeço mto por ela ter corrigido rapidinho xD e ser essa pessoa super legal que ela é Brigada Naniiii!**

**Bem bem..sobre isso que eu escrevi depois de "fim" é porque alguém (citado acima xD) acabou me dando uma idéia pra continuar (uau, logo agora que eu havia pensado que a fic estava terminada! Mãos à obra! Pelo menos depois que acabarem as provas T-T ninguém merece!) e é isso que eu pretendo ) Pra variar, talvez eu demore xD hehe**

**Hmm..é isso por hj! Amei todas as reviews, ok? T-O-D-A-S!**

**Beijinhos a todos!**


End file.
